


Chasing cars

by PotniaCtonica



Series: ~Presents for the people I love~ [6]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler (mencionado), M/M, Mas que mencionado se deja caer muy sutilmente, Romance, tan sutil que ni se ve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotniaCtonica/pseuds/PotniaCtonica
Summary: Señoría, este hombre esta acusado de... ser mi cita.





	Chasing cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksorcerer/gifts).



> Feliz cumpleaños sweetie <3
> 
> (Me he tomado licencias geográficas y legales porque ponte a investigar un mapa de Nuevo Mejixo sabes)

El calor de Nuevo México en aquellas fechas era un gran problema, más aún para aquellos que pasaban gran tiempo de su jornada desplazándose en coche y, por cuestiones que no entran al tema, no disponían del dinero suficiente para disponer de aire acondicionado… ni de las puertas traseras originales, para el caso.  
Jimmy repiqueteaba los dedos sobre el volante con airé distraído, viendo las pintorescas casas en lo que su compañero guardaba la maleta en el maletero y subía al asiento del copiloto. Como era habitual, Mike lleva ropas sencillas de sopor en tonos oscuros, lo que llevó a Jimmy a alzar las cejas en señal de sorpresa. El abogado también pecaba de costumbre, con la diferencia de haber dejado la chaqueta beige en el asiento de atrás, quedando en una camisa clara arremangada por los codos.   
**–Vaya, vas a asarte como si fueras un pollo barbacoa de Bandido Hideout ¿Eh? ¡Su menú está servido!** –Comentó, un poco cortado por su tono bajo e inseguro, para romper el hielo y amenizar el comienzo del viaje. Mike, por su parte, le miró un instante sin esbozar nada relevante. Ni una sonrisa ni una mueca. Aquello ponía de los nervios a cualquiera, incluidos el propio Jimmy. Y, aun así, encontraba algo tan misterioso como enigmático en esa faceta suya.

  
No es que el bueno de Jimmy estuviera en terreno desconocido, tan solo en la acera desconocida. Le había costado reunir valor para hacerle “la proposición”. Muchos ensayos frente al espejo, anudando y ajustando la corbata por la mañana. Eligiendo detenidamente el vestuario cuando iba al juzgado y sabía que le vería en la garita. Al principio eran halagos casuales, piropos. “Hey Mike, te ves bien” que chorrada, pero un simple “Buenos días”, como era habitual, resultaba… insuficiente. **_–Buenos días, Mike. Hey Mike ¿Cómo te va?... Estúpido, estúpido Jimmy. Aaam… Bonita día ¿Eh? El sol… está muy soleado estos días, hace buen tipo ¿Verdad? Perfecto para ir de Picnic al lago “Los Ranchos”. Un paseo, naturaleza… aire puro, estaría bien… ir un día… un domingo, por ejemplo, el sábado está lleno de… familias. Parejas con hijos, los perros correteando…_**  
Se acababa el tiempo de practicar frente al espejo si quería ganarse el sueldo aquel día.  
Y ahí estaban ahora, rumbo a pasar el fin de semana de pesca. Jimmy no tenía ni idea, como ya le había dicho, pero no estaba de más aprender. Aunque la idea le resultaba un poco tediosa y asquerosa con los gusanos, podía aprovecharlo. Y bueno, no iba a decir que no a una propuesta de Mike. La verdad fuera dicha, le sorprendió encontrarse con una afirmación y una propuesta. Ya imaginaba una noche hasta las tantas de la madrugada con la botella de Zafiro en una mano y el mando del televisor en la otra, en busca de un drama romántico o un documental interesante.

  
Llegados a la carretera federal de 85, el abogado al volante echo el freno a pocos centímetros de la valla de peaje. Como el caballero que decía ser, insistió en pagar el solo el coste del peaje. No obstante, se encontró con un pequeño problema de grandes proporciones y color cobre. Monedas. Diminutas monedas del valor más bajo. El la certera, en el posavasos…   
**-Emm… vaya, disculpe. Creo que no llevo mucho suelto… emm** –La temperatura del coche pareció incrementarse unos cuantos grados de más tan solo en su cuello, mejillas y torso; una sensación de abrasamiento total que le hizo perder el pulso. Un puñado de monedas cayeron a las alfombrillas. Detrás de ellos un coche pitó, y Mike, al unísono y en consideración con el pobre hombre de la garita, soltó un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco. **–Vaya… perdón. No debí haber comprado esa nueva edición de Abba, ahora estoy sin... emm dinero, si –** Compensando su torpeza con un poco de humor, fue recopilando el dinero y tendiéndoselo al empleado con forme iba contando. 20, 22..23.. **–Toma, quédate el cambio –** Dijo Mike, muy próximo al oído de Jimmy y casi encima del mismo, tendiendo un billete generoso al cada vez más nervioso cobrador del peaje. **–Eso no… no es necesario Mike, yo.. emm…** -Sintiendo como el nudo en el estómago se deshacía un poco, arranco dejando tras de los claxons en auge y una pequeña cola de autos. Permanecieron en silencio, con la música sureña de fondo, lo que se antojó un buen rato.   
**–No tenías que hacer, ya sabes** –Dijo Jimmy, pero recibió como respuesta el silencio. Al cabo de un momento, Mike respondió   
**–Y yo que pensaba que te bastaba con hacerme sufrir en el parking del juzgado, con tus** **tonterías**  –Su tono no se alejaba del serio grave, pero cuando Jimmy miró por el retrovisor, vio lo que sin duda era una sonrisa, clara y permanente.

  
Aunque quedaba un buen trayecto para aumentar la situación.


End file.
